The use of display systems to display images in three-dimensions or what a viewer, e.g., person, would perceive as a three-dimensional or stereoscopic image is becoming more prevalent. Exemplary uses include those in the field of medicine (e.g., to view part of a body), chemistry and other fields of science (e.g., to view a complex molecule), cartography, architecture, etc. Several approaches for displaying images for 3D viewing are disclosed in the above-mentioned patent(s) and application(s). Those approaches use two displays, sometimes referred to as monitors, televisions, liquid crystal displays, LCDs, or otherwise. Those approaches use two displays on which respective images, such as those of a stereo pair, for example, may be presented substantially simultaneously and do not have to rely on providing the respective images of a stereo pair sequentially on a single display.
It also has become more prevalent for users of computer equipment and/or other systems that require a display for displaying pictures, data, or anything else to use more than one display. For example, one display may provide a picture, drawing, etc., and an adjacent display may present might present descriptive information concerning that which is shown on the first-mentioned display. The images may be presented simultaneously so the user does not have to switch the images shown on a single display. Two displays may be used to present an image that requires a wider area or a taller area to show a given image with acceptable size and/or resolution than would be possible using only a single display; an example would be to display a relatively wide or long spreadsheet. Another use for two displays is to provide a relatively large image of a map. Still another use for multiple displays is to provide a person with the ability to view one display on which the person is displaying a work product or some other particular image, information, etc. while on the other display email messages may be shown. These are just a few examples of uses for several displays able to provide simultaneous direct viewing of them.
Some individuals, who use two displays positioned for simultaneous direct viewing may have a computer monitor positioned on a desk top and also may place a laptop or notebook computer with its display on the same desk top so that both the computer monitor and the laptop or notebook computer monitor may be viewed directly and simultaneously. Some individuals may have two conventional computer monitors positioned on the desk top. Some individuals may use more than two monitors on the desk top. Each monitor usually requires a separate monitor stand and the monitor and/or stand have a footprint such that it/they use(s) an amount of space on the desk top. The more monitors on the desk top, the more space they require and the less space that typically would be available for placing papers or other objects on a desk top and/or for conveniently working on the desk top.
It is desirable to improve the versatility of display systems, for example, conveniently to convert a 3D display system for 3D mode of operation to provide direct view of 2D images, for example, using several monitors, and vice versa.
It is desirable to minimize the desk space required by a monitor; as a corollary, it would be desirable to increase the available space on a desk top when more than one monitor is used. It also is desirable to increase the functionality of display systems.
Use of terms, such as display, monitor, LCD, etc., are intended to be equivalent. Also, use of terms, such as adjustable display system and convertible display system are intended to be generally the same, i.e. adjustable and convertible are used interchangeably. Use of terms such as 3D, stereo, three dimensional, stereoscopic, etc., is intended to mean generally the same thing (or be equivalent), e.g., a view or to provide a view that gives the sense of three dimensions, such as a view with apparent depth into or out of the plane of the image displaying or portraying device (such as the output plane or surface of a display). Examples of 3D display systems and their operation are disclosed in the above-identified patent(s) and patent application(s). Also, use of terms such as 2D, monoscopic, planar, etc. is intended to mean generally the same thing (equivalent), e.g., as would be the typical case of the displaying of an image by a conventional two dimensional display, monitor, television or the like.